


I'll tell you my sins

by beans_on_toast



Series: Andy's little sex shop [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Probably a bit of blasphemy for good measure, Sex Shop, as in they've had sex before, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast
Summary: 'It's Halloween.' Andy says with a shrug. Her sunglasses are still low over her eyes, even inside.Late night, Joe guesses. 'Nile said we should do something. It's big in America apparently.' Joe looks over to where Nile is helping two giggling women with some hen do offerings. She looks completely normal as well, except for a pair of cat ears perched on her braids.'Right.' Joe draws the word out with a smile. 'Definitely looks like it was Nile's idea.' Andy shrugs again, but there is the hint of a smile on her lips.(It's Halloween at Andy's sex shop and poor Joe is not prepared for Nicky's costume.)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Andy's little sex shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992520
Comments: 19
Kudos: 152





	I'll tell you my sins

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [amazing art](https://ashleyrguillory.tumblr.com/post/632698829079199744/this-is-my-girlfriends-fault-some-sacrilegious) by Ashley Guillory on tumblr and I had to write it! Please go and check out her amazing work.
> 
> This takes place after the events of this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992388) that started out as a collaboration by me and imoshen. This can be read as a stand alone, but who doesn't want to read about these two sweeties getting it on?

Joe walks with his head down, his hair tucked under a backwards baseball cap and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. The weather has finally turned grey and cold with November and proper winter just around the corner. At least the rain has let up for now, and he isn’t also fighting a losing battle with an umbrella. He shoves his face further down into his comically large scarf. 

The shift to winter always makes him ache for home. He hunches his shoulders against the wind and daydreams about having enough money to go home over winter; he really misses mother’s shakshouka. But that thought leads to him thinking about inviting Nicky home with him and that way madness lies. 

It’s just because he misses Nicky, he reasons. In the last week, Joe has had a few gallery viewings and Nicky has been closing up the shop so their schedules haven’t synched up. And maybe, today, Joe is stopping by because Nicky text and said he had a present. And Joe was in the area anyway (the area being the same side of London...kinda). 

He is taking an extra moment under the heater over the doorway when he hears Andy’s gruff ‘Come in or go out, but shut the door!’

'God?' He asks, raising an eyebrow at Andy, leaning against the register. She’s wearing her normal black top and jeans but there is a _‘Hello my name is’_ sticker on her chest with ‘GOD’ written in block capitals. Joe shrugs out of his scarf and coat and hangs them up next to the door.

'It's Halloween.' Andy says with a shrug. Her sunglasses are still low over her eyes, even inside. _Late night_ , Joe guesses. 'Nile said we should do something. It's big in America apparently.' Joe looks over to where Nile is helping two giggling women with some hen do offerings. She looks completely normal as well, except for a pair of cat ears perched on her braids.

'Right.' Joe draws the word out with a smile. 'Definitely looks like it was Nile's idea.' Andy shrugs again, but there is the hint of a smile on her lips.

'Your boyfriend is in the back room if you're wondering.'

Joe blushes. They've not talked about it, exactly. Sure, they text every day. And yes, they spend at least one or two days a week at each other’s places. And there was that amazing long weekend, after both their blood tests came back, where they spent nearly the entire four days in bed and Nicky ruined him for all over men…

Andy’s little cough breaks through Joe’s spiraling thoughts. She smirks as she waves him on with a nod. He catches Nile’s eye as he walks past and smiles. Nile, however, fixes him with a glare over the heads of the two customers. She flicks her fingers between her eyes and him; the universal symbol for _I'm watching you_.

Joe snorts, putting his hands up with an exaggerated look of innocence as he backs away from her. However, that means he doesn't realise he's backing up directly into someone else. He turns to apologise and pauses, his mouth hanging open. He thinks he hears his name, but he’s not sure. His brain has completely shut down and all he can hear is a whirring sound that might be the system trying to reboot.

He has bumped into Nicky... and Nicky is... _well_.

'Do you like it? Booker helped pick it out. Sexy priest, get it?' Nicky asks, as he gestures to his crotch. Which is covered with a black square with a cross on it. But at least that's _covered_. Because the only other things he is wearing is a mesh top and shorts. Joe has seen Nicky’s muscles. He’s put his hands and mouth all over them. But seeing them now, in the harsh lights of the store, in public, is an entirely different experience. How the _fuck_ was Nicky a priest?

Nicky's eyebrow is raised and he has that little smirk that makes Joe's dick twitch on principle. 'Come on.' He says in Italian and Joe tries to swallow his groan. Nicky speaking Italian is cheating when he also looks like _that_. 

And he's turning back around into the store room and he's...

Joe grips the door frame to keep himself upright because Nicky is wearing a thong and that ass... Seeing Joe pause, Nicky makes a soft, fond noise, twists a hand in his shirt and tugs.

Joe thinks he hears Andy laugh and Nile yells something about spray bottles but he honestly doesn’t care. Because the minute the door is closed, Nicky’s lips are on his and his hands drop to that glorious ass almost without conscious thought. 

Nicky backs him up against the door; which is good because Joe feels decidedly unsteady but also bad because it reminds Joe of the first time in this room and his cock is already achingly hard. Joe’s cap is knocked askew. Nicky shifts his hips against Joe and he can’t help but moan. The only thing between him and _all of Nicky_ is just a thin piece of fabric.

He ruts against Nicky, searching for some friction. The feelings of Nicky’s warm skin through the thin material on his back and shoulders is almost too much and Joe is just deciding how much grief it would be worth to repeat their first time when Nicky finally pulls away with a gasp. He presses his forehead against Joe’s. 

‘I missed you.’

‘I missed you too.’ Joe slides his hands into the hair at the back of Nicky’s neck and tugs slightly. He’s rewarded with a noise that makes his hips rock forward. ‘Is this my present?’ He asks breathlessly as he sucks a bruise right over the absurd dog collar at the neck of Nicky’s costume. Nicky drops his head back to give Joe better access.

Joe is about to try adding another mark when the door he’s leaning against starts shaking.

‘No, absolutely not.’ Nile’s voice drifts through the door. ‘You have thirty seconds before I’m coming in to grab some more dick lollipops for these customers.’ Nile punctuates her statement with another swift kick to the door and Joe sighs against Nicky’s shoulder. They both move out of the way still wrapped up together

‘Oh, thank god you’re both still dressed.’ Nile walks into the room, pushing past Joe. She grabs a box from the corner shelf and then points at Nicky threateningly. ‘You are _not_ allowed to spend the rest of your shift in here with your boyfriend. And you,’ she points to Joe, ‘if you’re going to wait for him you can help me and Andy put out some stock.’ Then she marches out and intentionally leaves the door open.

‘She’s absolutely terrifying.’ Nicky remarks casually in Italian. Joe laughs.

‘Yes. And we should not cross her.’

‘No, we shouldn’t.’ Nicky agrees solemnly, untangling himself from Joe’s grip. Joe let’s him go with a huff that earns him another trademark Nicky grin. Joe’s not sure it’s a fair trade off. ‘And this is only half your present. The other half is I swapped shifts with Andy, so I finish in an hour. Dinner with me tonight?’

‘Tonight? Yes. Absolutely.’ Joe hooks his finger in the sleeve of Nicky’s ridiculous mesh top. ‘And, um, will this little number be coming along?’ He tries to look nonchalant, but he’s pretty sure that he only looks far too eager. 

‘Why? Do you have a thing for priests I didn’t know about?’

‘I have a thing for one rather sexy, _almost_ priest. And he’s currently filling my head with some very blasphemous thoughts.’ Joe says slowly. Nicky snorts.

‘Care to share some of these thoughts? Confession is good for the soul, after all.’

‘Well, I am definitely having thoughts about being on my knees.’ Joe circles a finger around one of Nicky’s nipples. He enjoys the way Nicky shivers and bites his lip.

‘I was really hoping I’d be the one on my knees tonight.’ Nicky whispers in that tone of voice that causes Joe’s stomach to do flip flops. He then kisses Joe’s nose and moves past him, giving Joe a view of that glorious back side again. And Joe is absolutely not imagining Nicky on his hands and knees, his ass arched in the air while Joe kneels behind him and…

Joe closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He scrubs a hand over his face and adjusts his trousers with a hiss. Andy and Nile are wrong. Joe is so far past boyfriend at this point, it doesn’t even feel like the right word. Whatever he feels for Nicky feels like everyone and _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Title from _Take me to church_ by Hozier because I'm just a creature of habit now.


End file.
